


Jealous (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N gets jealous when she sees Billy with a girl.





	Jealous (Billy Hargrove x reader)

‘Good game, babe.’ I said, smiling at my boyfriend as he approached me from the basketball court. ‘Are you going to celebrate with your teammates tonight?’ 

Billy shrugged, ‘Eh, probably not but I want to shower real quick before we leave.’

‘Yeah, you are sweating a lot from the game.’ I giggled. 

‘Hey, I worked really hard today.’ He chuckled and spread his arms for a hug. ‘Come here, I’ll show you how sweaty I am.’ 

‘Billy, no.’ I laughed as I backed away from him. 

He playfully rolled his eyes, then kissed me on my forehead. ‘I’ll see you in a few.’

As I watched him walk away towards the locker room, a cheerleader stopped him and started talking to him. At first, I didn’t think much of it; she was probably telling him “good game” and complimenting his shots or something. But the longer they talked, the weirder my thoughts were. 

Billy was an attractive guy and she was a pretty cheerleader. My stomach turned thinking about how better she was than me. It was upsetting that I was so jealous of how great they looked and how pretty she was. 

After about ten minutes, Billy came back out from the locker room with fresh clothes. ‘I was thinking maybe we can go eat. I’m starving.’ 

‘Yeah sure.’ I said.

‘Great, what do you want to eat? It’s your turn to choose.’ He said as he walked beside me. 

I shrugged my shoulders, ‘Anything’s fine.’

He furrowed his brows, then stopped me before we opened the gym door. ‘Y/N, are you alright?’ 

‘Of course I am. Why would you think that?’ 

‘Because you love it when you get to choose where we go to eat. Something’s obviously bothering you, baby.’ He looked at me with a worried face, which made me more upsetting. 

Shaking my head, I tried to let the subject go. ‘It’s nothing.’ 

‘If you’re upset about something, I want to know what’s going on. I just want to help.’ 

‘Fine.’ I sighed, then mumbled. ‘The cheerleader.’ 

Billy tilted his head, confused. ‘The cheerleader? Which one?’ 

‘Never mind.’ I quickly turned around as I walked towards the door. 

‘Wait, are you talking about that girl that was talking to me earlier?’ I heard him say from behind. As I ignored him and continued walking, Billy then grabbed onto my hand to stop me. ‘Babe I’m sorry. Is that why you’re mad?’ 

‘I’m not mad, of course I’m not mad.’ 

He observed my facial expression, ‘Oh, are you jealous?’ 

Quickly avoiding his eye contact, I tried to find a new subject to talk about. He then chuckled lightly, ‘What’s funny?’ 

‘Nothing, I just thought it was cute that you really love me.’ 

‘Of course I do.’ I murmured. 

Billy smiled as he squeezed my cheeks and kissed me on my nose. ‘I love you too. There’s no one in this world that can replace you.’ 

I smiled back, then hugged him tightly. As he wrapped his arms around me, he rubbed my back, ‘So pizza tonight?’ 

‘Nope. I get to choose.’ 

He laughed, ‘There’s the girl I fell in love with.’


End file.
